Lucky
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: They're lucky they have each other. Short, fluffy, Reno/Yuffie oneshot.


Lucky

AN: I own nothing in this story. Hope all you Reno/Yuffie fans enjoy! Please R&R.

Yuffie heard a mumbled groan coming from beside her followed by several loud sneezes. Turning her head, she saw her boyfriend with flushed cheeks and an obviously stuffy nose.

"Reno, are you sick?" The Turk looked at her then and shook his head.

"No way babe...I'm just AHCHOO fine," Reno replied. Yuffie smiled at him and nodded.

"Well great if nothings wrong with you I'm going back to sleep." The ninja then closed her eyes and faced the other direction, fake snores coming from her mouth. 3...2...1...

"Okay, okay, I'm not ACHOO fine, I'm sick..." Reno said, his voice now sounding stuffy as well. Yuffie instantly turned back around, eyes meeting his. "I need you..." Reno said softly.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear what you said," Yuffie remarked.

"I need you to take care of me," Reno said a bit louder.

"Ah, why didn't you say so Re? You know I'll take care of you anytime because I am....The White Rose of Wutai, the Radiant Light in a dark world, and The Healer of All!" She pumped her fist in the air at this and Reno knew he was in for quite a day. Before he could tease her for her immaturity however he found himself in her arms.

"Yuffie, you shouldn't move a sick person," Reno commented.

"Nonsense, I'm just taking you to the couch and then I'll make you some chicken noodle soup," Yuffie replied. And after some near tumbles, a knocked down picture, and nearly stepping on their cat's tail, Yuffie made it safely with her charge to the living room. Laying her boyfriend on the couch, Yuffie then turned around and went to the kitchen.

Reno looked at the bowl of soup Yuffie had in her hands. He had heard cursing, crashing, and cries of pain from that kitchen in the past half hour but Yuffie only had a smile on her face when she returned to him.

"What's in that soup Yuffie?" Reno asked.

"Just chicken noodle soup with a side of love," Yuffie answered, winking at him. Reno rolled his eyes at the cheesy remark and waited for her to put the bowl in his hands. But what she ended up doing was taking the spoon and ladling out some of the meal, holding it in front of his mouth.

"Here comes the train Reno!" Reno's eyes narrowed at Yuffie's babying tone of voice but she just chuckled. "Alright, I won't do that anymore, now open up and eat some soup." So Reno did as she asked. As the meal Yuffie made entered his mouth he wondered if he would end up even sicker but to his great surprise it tasted good. After Yuffie took the spoon from his mouth he smiled at her.

"This is great, thanks," Reno said. Yuffie's smile became brighter. Reno started coughing after that and Yuffie rushed to the medicine cabinet, grabbing a handful of cough medications.

Returning to Reno, she shoved a bottle of some medication into his mouth and watched as he swallowed several times. After giving him several different varieties of cough cures, Yuffie waited until he got better. But she soon noticed his cheeks were swelling up.

"Yufs, is something wrong with ACHOO my face?"

"Nope, everything looks fine to me," Yuffie replied, flashing a disarming grin and thankful that there were no mirrors around. Twenty minutes later Reno's eyes closed and he slept. Yuffie stayed by his side until she got an idea. Going to the bedroom, she searched through his jeans before finding some Materia.

Now she loved Reno and didn't mind taking care of him but she did need to be rewarded somehow. And besides Reno would never know anyway, the ninja rationalized to herself before returning to her slumbering lover, the Materia safely hidden away.

Later that night Reno got better and gave Yuffie a very thorough thank you. As she slept beside her boyfriend, Yuffie had a content smile on her face. They were lucky to have each other.

About a month later Reno opened his eyes as sunlight bathed the room in a soft warmth. He turned to look at Yuffie. The ninja had a runny nose and was sneezing up a storm.

"Rebo...I'm sick..." Yuffie muttered.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you. By the way do you know what happened to the Materia I had on me a month ago?" The only reply he got were loud sneezes, sniffles, and a raspy cough. Getting out of bed, Reno went to the kitchen to prepare some chicken noodle soup. As he was doing so he shook his head in bemusement.

Maybe there was some truth to karma after all...


End file.
